A ventilator wheel as described in German Patent Specification No. DE 39 41 691 C2 (1991) fastening flanges cast directly onto the hub which at the same time forms the rotor of a drive motor embodied as an external rotor motor. The blades of the ventilator wheel are screwed onto these fastening flanges. The manufacturing of this ventilator wheel requires the production of expensive casting tools when the ventilator wheels have a mutually differing number of blades or position of the blades.